


【SD】男子篮球手的日常1

by mika233



Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [7]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Summary: 日常系列故事与cp均互相独立。
Relationships: 三藤
Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839847





	【SD】男子篮球手的日常1

所谓少年，就是热血、梦想、缺心眼儿。  
  
一、男子篮球手和痴汉  
  
传说咬着面包奔跑在迟到的上学路会撞到漂亮的转校妹子，但端着昨天吃剩咖喱面就可能碰到宇宙怪兽入侵地球。  
  
如果真碰到了宇宙怪兽而咖喱面不是变身器，唯一能拯救你的就是推上@列表的第五个人，你会说什么？  
  
『这货送给你们做压寨夫人！请把假牙还给我！』  
  
藤真健司看到新@提示，打开一看，立刻回复。  
  
「这货的贞操随便拿去，请让我增高二十公分。」  
  
三井寿收到提示，愤而回复。  
  
『那是宇宙怪兽不是阿拉丁神灯啊白痴！神灯桑拜托了请赐予我一个魔法少女吧！』  
  
「神灯桑才不会这么没节操，你就卖身给QB抱着你的魔法少女溺死吧！」  
  
『我有妹子我自豪，用我一生节操换十年萝莉环绕～(￣▽￣～)(～￣▽￣)～』  
  
二、男子篮球手和痴汉·续  
  
『我最近写了一首小诗哦，叫做，THE小真真。我念给你听，绝对不能告诉别人哦~』  
  
三井寿清清嗓子，声情并茂手足并用。  
  
THE小真真  
  
小真真在走。  
  
小真真在笑。  
  
小真真在打队员屁股。  
  
PS：小真真请一辈子和我收集一样的手办吧！  
  
PS又PS：小真真我错了，千百万个萝莉加起来都比不上一个你呀！所以别再让我睡地板了……好歹要准我睡沙发啊！  
  
三、男子篮球手和无口少年  
  
联合学园祭，相声节目。  
  
藤真：「我是kenji。」  
  
流川：「我是kaede。」  
  
藤真：「是rukawa不是matsushima哦。」  
  
三井（托）：『哈哈哈！』（心理活动：是哪个混蛋写的词毁我健司形象？他只可以在我面前无节操！老子回头就砍了你！）  
  
藤真：「今天我们给大家说段相声，说的就是啊……」  
  
流川：「Zzzzzz……」  
  
藤真：「说的就是……其实我们是串场的，这个节目实际上是……单口相声……」  
  
三井（托）：『好！』（心理活动：昨天白给他那么多牛肉干了居然还敢睡觉！再也不跟你联机了混蛋！PS：两人联机游戏打到深夜三点……）  
  
藤真：「掌声有请三井总受同学！」  
  
三井：『诶？诶？——！』  
  
藤真（眼神）：「你的小P在我手上，昨天竟敢夜不归宿，还害的流川现场打瞌睡，待会儿你要是表现不好，我就给你和小P来个一刀两断！」  
  
三井（委屈）：『那小子睡觉是自带技能不关我的事啊……』抖擞精神，『下面我先给大家朗诵首诗，名字叫做，THE小真真。』  
  
藤真：o(￣ヘ￣o＃)  
  
四、男子篮球手和家庭暴力  
  
『我膝盖有伤……』  
  
「给我跪着！」  
  
『真的有伤……』  
  
「跪着！」  
  
藤真吃完一瓣西瓜就把皮扔到地上，三井可怜兮兮地跪在西瓜皮上，求神拜佛小真真赶快消气。  
  
男子汉大丈夫，跪西瓜皮事小，饿肚子事大啊！小真真生气起来就罢厨，真是的！  
  
「你知道错了吗？」  
  
『知道。』  
  
「错哪了？」  
  
『我不该有新游戏不带你玩儿……』  
  
「这辈子都自己做饭吧！」  
  
五、男子篮球手和未完待续  
  
脑补ing……  
  
三井：『今天的风喧嚣而不宁。』（实际by：秀则）  
  
藤真：「但是这不宁的风，又在微微鸣泣。」（实际by：文学少女）  
  
三井：『肚子饿，肿么办？』  
  
藤真：「砍腿爆炒。」  
  
现实……  
  
『唉……』  
  
三井寿叹气。  
  
『果然和小真真一起看过的番不能用。……也不是哦！上次看“那朵花”，小真真哭得乱七八糟，好像有照片……哈哈我偷拍了！』  
  
「你要是敢用这个威胁我，我就让全世界都不知道那天所看见的三井寿的死因。」  
  
藤真健司悄无声息地出现在三井寿身后，阴森森地说。  
  
『呵、呵呵……那你要怎么办啊！！——』  
  
悲惨的哀嚎飘荡在湘南海，层层叠叠，无穷无尽……


End file.
